


Forever

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Josh get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

As Niall sat in the passenger side of the car, singing along to the radio, Josh glanced at his boyfriend every few minutes. He loved looking at the blond hair that whipped with the wind and listening to the angelic voice that somehow emitted from his soul mate Josh honestly didn’t know how he got lucky enough to have Niall Horan as his fiancé but he knew that he would never let him go. Niall looked over at the brunette boy driving only to find those brown eyes he loved so much focused on him and not the road.

“Why are you staring at me?” Niall’s thick Irish accent made it hard for Josh to concentrate.

“Because you’re beautiful and I love you,” he replied Turing his head to look at the road again before they crashed. Niall’s cheeks colored and deep red. Even after two and half years together Josh could still make the younger boy blush with a few simple words.

“How much longer ‘till we get there?” Niall was of course referring to their destination.

“Almost there baby. Just a few more minutes,” Josh reached his hand over and rubbed Niall’s thigh comfortingly. Niall grinned back an continued singing along to the song that was currently playing from the speakers.

It wasn’t ten minutes later that they pulled into the parking lot of the church. They walked up the steps hand in hand but the second they stepped through the doors they were whisked off in different directions. Louis pulling Niall along and Harry pulling Josh. The second Louis got Niall sat down in a chair he started rambling but before he could get to into Zayn covered his mouth with his hand and told Niall he has hour to get ready. Niall nodded his thanks and turned to the suit waiting on a hook.

Across the hall in an exact copy of the room Niall was in Josh was hyperventilating. Sure he was about to marry the love of his life but what if Niall changed his mind? What if he decided being married to a drummer was too much? What if Niall wanted kids but not with him? He voiced all these concerns to Harry and Liam who sat with him trying to calm his breathing. Finally Harry stood up.

“Josh. Calm down. Niall is not going to leave you! He loves you more than anything in the world.”

“Are you sure?” Josh of course was not entirely convinced by Harry’s outburst.

“Yes. And you know I felt the exact same way. About Louis. It was 15 minutes before the wedding and I thought that he was going to leave me at the altar. Now look at us. Gemma is about to give birth to our baby. And you’ll have that with Niall if you just calm down.” Harry sat down next to Josh, running his hand along the boy’s spine. “Oh god I have to go this with you too, don’t I?” Harry faced Liam, referring the wedding that would take place in three months between him and Zayn.

“No you will not! Zayn maybe but not me,” Liam pulled a pouty face turning away from the curly haired lad. “Doesn’t matter anyway right now because Josh needs to get dressed,” Harry pointed Josh over to his.  
20 minutes later Liam and Zayn were walking down the short aisle arm-in-arm, smiling. Next, Louis and Harry who both couldn’t help but glance at Gemma her protruding stomach. Finally, everyone rose and turned to look at the entrance, and there were two boys who couldn’t look happier than to be in each other’s arms. They walked down the aisle with entwined fingers, smiles lifting up their entire face. They progressed faster than protocol but they couldn’t help it. The prospect of finally being married was too great I wait. When they finally made it to the altar they stood across from each other waiting for the preacher to start.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” After that both of the men spaced out and just stated into each other’s eyes. Josh drowning in the ocean of blue that are his soon to be husbands eyes and Niall was swimming in the milk chocolate of the older man across from him. Josh did not resurface until he heard Niall start his vows.

“Joshua Devine, you are the love of my life. I couldn’t have asked for a better soul mate. You’re perfect to me and for me. You put up with obnoxious singing. You let me dance around like an idiot. You eat my cooking even when it sucks which is most of the time and you help me dye my hair even when I know that you like it better brown. And you help me and love me even when I’m clingy and desperate and whiny. But the best is when you just hold me. It’s best because I can tell how much you love me and I’ve never felt safer than when I’m in your arms,” Niall was fighting back tears, sniffling, waiting for Josh to say his vows. Josh smiled at Niall and took a deep breath.

“I had my vows planned out but I think I’m going to wing it. Niall, you are the love of my life as well. You’re perfect for me too. I love hearing you sing loudly. I like seeing you dance around the flat especially when you’re only in your underwear. I like eating your crappy food because it puts a smile on your face and I couldn’t ask for more. I help you dye your hair because even though you already are it makes you feel beautiful. I love you always, especially when you’re clingy and desperate and whiny because that means I can protect you from whatever you need protecting from. The best part is when I hold you because I can tell how much you love me because you snuggle into my neck or chest and I feel safe when I’m holding you too,” Niall was openly crying now. The preacher began his spiel but the two men weren’t paying attention until the preacher cleared his throat and gestured to Niall.

“Oh uh, I do,” Niall smiled over at Josh. Josh laughed lightly before replying “I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now…kiss!” And they did just that. Josh’s hand took hold of Niall’s neck and pulled his lips to his, crushing them together. It only lasted a few seconds but it was the most magical kiss they’ve ever shared. They pulled, away, smiling at each other, and proceeded to walk down the aisle with their hands woven together. They clambered into the car, Josh in the driver’s seat, Niall holding his hand over the gearshift.

“I love you,” Niall whispered, grinning over at his husband.

“I love you too, husband,” Josh replied, squeezing the blond’s hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Niall’s smile grow even bigger at the mention of the new title. The ride to the reception was a short way away, only five minutes. Of course it took them longer as they were instructed to take the long to allow everyone to arrive before them. When they did pull up everyone was waiting outside the hall. The couple greeted everyone as they walked to the entrance, pulling the door open and strutting inside. As they took their seat as the head table with their four best friends all the guests filed in taking their seats as well. Dinner was served and everyone talking amongst themselves and every so often someone would come up and tell 45 minutes later Ed, a close friend of the group, took his spot on the small stage with his guitar.

“I would now like to invite Misters Devin-Horan to the dance floor for their first dance,” Ed spoke into the microphone, looking over at the two men, waiting for them to wall out to the dance floor. Josh stood up and extended his hand towards his Irish husband.

“May I have this dance?” He smiled waiting for Niall to take his hand. Niall returned the smile.

“Yes you may.” They walked out to the dance floor together and Niall put his arms around the shorter man’s waist while Josh twined his arms around the taller man’s neck. As Ed started song their song Josh laid his head against Niall’s shoulder, snuggling into his warmth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com


End file.
